I borrowed your daddy
by Axielouise
Summary: Brendan got up hurriedly as the birds outside started chirping, and he knew either Leah or Lucas was likely to come in to wake daddy any minute. As sweet as that sounded, he couldn't stay to watch. Stephen didn't know he was there after all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Declan had been gone for about a week now, the whole situation still weighed heavily on Brendan's mind. He knew what he'd done was the best for both him and Declan. Still he couldn't help feeling bad for not explaining himself properly. He could only hope that Declan would figure it out and understand, he was a smart kid after all.

Brendan had been drinking, pondering on his life and what he'd done to mess it up. For instance, he had someone who cared for him and wanted to help him talk. Of course he made sure to give him an almighty push. Which has always been Brendan Brady's first line of defence, can't let anyone get too close now can he. Lately though he found himself wondering if this was such a good thing. He figured it was probably that Ashley's fault that he was even wasting his time considering these things, her with all her questions. He pushed Ash away too, although without really realising it. He never thought he'd need her psycho-babble insights on his life, so when he did need it and she avoided him he felt bad realising what he must have done subconsciously.

Brendan's not quite sure how it came about but he was now standing outside Ste's house. With out real reason or thought toward a reason he decided to go inside. Easy brake-in really but that's cheap doors for you.  
He found Ste's room and saw him sleeping it was 1am and he had two young children they take it out of you. He stood there a moment just watching then started to feel a little creepy, the thought made him chuckle a little loudly which caused Ste to stir in his sleep. 'Oops' Brendan thought to himself. He then settled in next to Ste, 'This is nice' he thought to himself and dozed off. That may have been one of the most peaceful sleeps Brendan had had in a while though he'd never admit it of course.

Brendan got up hurriedly as the birds outside started chirping, and he knew either Leah or Lucas was likely to come in to wake daddy any minute. As sweet as that sounded, he couldn't stay to watch. Stephen didn't know he was there after all.  
As Brendan made his way home he thought to himself 'Brendan Brady what the hell is wrong with you?'

Ste woke as normal with the children asking for their breakfast. He felt nicely rested and had a good feeling about the day ahead.  
Having dropped the children of at nursery Ste made his way to town to look at the local job agencies to see if any more jobs had become available.  
A few hours later and one or two C.V.'s lighter he didn't feel to confident any more, but then what do you expect having heard the statistics of getting a job nowadays. Still he kept positive for Amy's sake and that of the children. He might not be able to provide much for them but he could at least make sure he was a fun dad and friend.  
Ste sat on a bench and thought about what had gone wrong. 'I should have kept my mouth shut' he thought. 'Should have let Brendan deal with it alone. That's what he likes to do anyway.'  
Ste sighed he had thought they could be friends now, that they could be civil. He felt stupid, so stupid for thinking anything could change where Brendan was concerned. Especially Brendan himself.  
"You are what you are Brendan Brady, I just wish you could see I only did what I did because I was asked to." Ste surprised himself a little by saying that out loud but felt better for doing it.

Not one for confronting an emotional issue like a normal person Brendan Brady kept sneaking into Ste's bed. Never waking him and leaving early so as not to be discovered. This went on for some time and became a game for him, a challenge. He got good at it too in his opinion until one night.  
Leah had a bad dream and came into daddy's room for comfort, but found Brendan on the side of the bed she wanted to creep into. Not understanding it should be scary to find a stranger in bed with daddy and just finding it odd, Leah poked Brendan awake.  
Brendan wasn't very pleased to be woken up but with the surprise of who was doing the waking he remained silent.  
"Who are you?" Leah whispered.  
Brendan swallowed thinking on what would be the best answer. He decided to be honest. "My name is Brendan."  
As he sat up Leah looked him over and judged him kind. "I had a bad dream." sniffling as she recalled the dream "I want a cuddle from daddy." she paused a moment then asked "Is that why you're here?"  
Brendan smiled warmly thinking how precious it was the way a child's mind worked.  
"I don't have a daddy of my own around so I borrowed yours. Is that okay little lady?" he finally replied, hoping this was an appropriate answer for Leah's young mind to deal with.  
Leah thought a moment then nodded. Brendan then lifted her into bed and placed her next to Ste, he then got out of the bed himself and said goodbye to Leah. As he turned to leave he stopped and whispered "Please don't say anything, don't want daddy thinking I'm a fraidy-cat." Leah giggled softly and agreed. With that Brendan left. Little did he know Ste had woken up and heard Leah and Brendan's little chat.

Not sure what to do now Brendan wandered the streets a bit. Finally confronting himself with what he'd been doing and why. He'd already given up on the notion of being bulletproof after Declan had gone, but that he was this _fragile_ after the events of the past year made him feel sick to his stomach. He was after all a man. Gay or not, he shouldn't feel so dependant on needing someone he cared for so close. Especially someone who didn't really care for him. Brendan sighed finding that he was walking up to Chéz Chez. If he wasn't going to sleep he may as well have a drink. As he poured a drink his thoughts continued to mull over his situation and emotional status.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ste was very quiet, not quite sure what to make of what he heard the night before. He could quiz Leah about it but that wouldn't be fair on her. After all she did promise that she wouldn't tell on Brendan. It was maddening though, what should he do? Ignore it until it stops and then never know why it even started. Maybe Brendan would grow an emotional pair of balls and admit to what he's doing and why. Ste chuckled at this, he just couldn't imagine Brendan ever being upfront and honest. Should he just confront Brendan himself screw the consequences and just be done with it all?  
Ste's phone rang, he didn't recognise the number so hoping for a job opportunity he answered. It was Ash the new girl at Chéz Chez.  
"Is this Stephen?"  
"It's Ste, but yes who's this?"  
"It's Ash" she paused "I need you at Chéz Chez I'm a bit overwhelmed, don't worry you'll get paid." she said sounding a little desperate.  
"Uhm... I don't know, I guess... all right see you in a few." he replied.  
Thanks I'll be in the office. Bye." with that Ash hung up.  
Ste was a little confused as to why Ash was in the office and why she would need Ste's help. He had no choice but to go to Chéz Chez and find out. Curiosity is a great motivator after all.

At Chéz Chez Ste found it was very quiet, he went straight up to the office and found the _problem. _On the floor with Ash crouched beside him was Brendan in a drunken mess. Ste was surprised at his state, although Brendan was a drinker Ste rarely saw him actually drunk. He definitely never expected to see him in such a pathetic mess.  
"Sorry I lied, you're not getting paid." said Ash trying to get Brendan up and failing again. "I found him like this, these are the clothes he had on yesterday so I don't think he's been home. Anyway I couldn't get hold of Cheryl and I've heard some stuff about you and Brendan having history. So I found your number in his phone."  
"And you thought I'd want to help?" Ste said, still standing at the door trying to look unaffected by the scene before him.  
"Well like I said you were option number two." Ash replied getting slightly ticked off by the fact that Ste was just standing at the door, watching as she tried and failed to pick up an uncooperative Brendan. Ste sighed and decided he couldn't watch Ash struggle any longer. Heaving Brendan up was pretty difficult as he was slumped like a dead weight and moving him to the sofa proved even more difficult as he then decided to struggle. He had obviously liked being on the floor in his half conscious state and did not want to be moved. After a few minutes of Brendan fighting Ash and Ste for an unknown reason, they finally got him on the sofa. Not in the most comfortable position mind. He was laying with his leg over the arm and his face squashed half into the seat cushion. He seemed to have calmed down and was now snoring away.  
Ash and Ste had moved themselves over to the bar to catch their breath and have a drink of water.  
"So what's our next move?" Ash asked.  
"_Our _next move!? I helped you get him off the floor. I say let him suffer his stupid hangover when he wakes up and don't mention I was here." with that Ste left.  
Ash was now curious as to what exactly went on between Brendan and Ste. Knowing Brendan she had figured it was probably going to be complicated.

Brendan awoke in terrible pain, rubbing his face free of the stiffness caused by laying on it. He slowly sat up and concluded that he may be too old to just crash on a sofa randomly. Still too sleepy to care why he was at the club he tried to stand, but found his head protested too much.  
"Aargh" he growled, his head feeling like he'd volunteered it for boxing practise.  
At that moment Ash came in "Ah you're awake, finally." she said holding a glass of water.  
"Gimme" is all Brendan said as he snatched the glass from her hand.  
Ash found herself sighing and asking "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Brendan moved and sat behind his desk and glared.

"Where have you been all morning?" asked Amy as Ste walked in and threw himself on a chair.  
"Same as yesterday" Ste replied "trying to find a job."  
"Any luck?"  
"No" Ste sighed "though I thought I almost had a bit of work."  
"Oh?" said Amy intrigued.  
"Yea, Ash the new girl at Chéz Chez called me asking for help. She said she was overwhelmed and that I'd get paid. Turns out though she lied to get me over there and help her move a half conscious Brendan off the floor." Ste sighed knowing telling Amy would give him a lecture of things he already knew.  
"Why she ask you?" Why not Cheryl? It's her brother, he's not your problem." Amy said sternly.  
"I know, Ash seemed worried and said she couldn't get hold of Cheryl and that she found my number in Brendan's phone." Ste explained. "I guess she knew I'd be happy with the money, so that explains the lie as well, I suppose."  
"So what did you do?" Amy asked "Left him there I hope."  
"No I got him up, I couldn't just leave Ash to do it alone could I? Though it wasn't easy to get him on the sofa, he just kept struggling." Ste could see Amy sigh and added. "He wasn't in a very good positioning though, he's gonna be so sore." Ste and Amy chuckled. "He deserves it for being such an idiot." Ste finished.  
"Yea, and for being Brendan Brady." Amy added.

"There's nothing to say." Brendan finally said.  
"If there really was nothing to say you wouldn't have answered me." Ash said knowingly. "You would've just got on with whatever it is you want to do and ignore me or send me away."  
"Really?" Brendan replied as he lent his elbows on the desk so he could tent his fingers. "And what if I was just trying to give you a polite subtle hint?"  
Ash chuckled, did he really think she was going to fall for that? She definitely wasn't planning on dropping it. "Come on Brendan, you obviously have something to say. Don't change your mind, just say it."  
"It's not happening Ashley, now go and do what I pay you for, and close the door behind you." Brendan said closing himself off again.  
"Fine, you know where to find me if you change your mind though." she said as she left.  
Brendan was left thinking everything from the past few days over. He remembered how he got to the club, with that came the realisation of what happened at Ste's.  
He had spoken to Leah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days had passed in which time Ste had decided to confront Brendan when he caught him in the act. Only thing was Brendan didn't show, and sleeping with anticipation for something to happen meant Ste woke up at every small noise. This caused Ste to look quite tired and had Amy worried. Not wanting to worry Amy Ste just kept shrugging it off by saying he was just stressed out with not finding a job.  
"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Amy asked as she found Ste moping once again.  
"There's nothing wrong, really." Ste could tell by the look in Amy's eyes that he was not convincing her. He sighed "I just wish I had never lost my job."  
"It's probably for the best you're not working there any more." Amy said as she sat next to Ste hoping that he was finally opening up to her a little. "I know you're not bringing in any money at the moment but it's better than being harassed by Brendan."  
Ste chuckled at that knowing Amy didn't know how wrong she was, but knowing she meant well he pulled her close and said "You know you're one of the best things in my life."  
Amy smiled and cuddled with Ste on the sofa happy that she had cheered him up.

Brendan in the mean time was in the office and had decided to stop the late night drinking. He hoped that would stop the late night outings. Brendan stood from his desk and decided to make sure all his loose ends were tied.

Ste was on his way to pick up the kids lost in his own world of thought where he was trying to steer his thoughts away from Brendan. Then suddenly 'WHAMP!' Ste had bumped into someone.  
"Brendan?"  
"Can I help you? No? Great, good talk." Brendan rushed out and proceeded in the direction of the nursery.  
"Hey, wait!" Ste called out. "Where are you going?"  
"None of your business Stephen." Brendan called back.  
Ste was catching up now. "I think it is, this is the way to the school and nursery. So what are you doing?" Ste knew what Brendan was up to or at least had a guess and he wasn't about to let Brendan Brady intimidate his children. Besides he wanted to hear what Brendan would come up with. He wanted to know why Brendan was visiting his room, his bed.  
Brendan stopped suddenly causing Ste to bump into him again.  
"Give us a warning would you!"  
"I stopped." Brendan said annoyingly. "It's not what you think I'm not after your kids I just need to ask Leah something, nothing terrible."  
"Why don't you just ask me?"  
"heh" Brendan smirked "You wouldn't know the answer." He said confident Leah had kept her promise.  
Ste grabbed hold of Brendan's arm "I know the question and the answer is no she hasn't said anything."  
Brendan just stood there he did nothing, said nothing.  
Ste prepared himself for a beating. Something he usually got when he hit the nail on the head.  
Brendan seemed to compose himself. "How do you know that she hasn't said anything if that's true?"  
Ste could sense in his tone of voice that Brendan wasn't quite as cool about being found out as he wanted to be. Ste took a deep breath and explained. "I heard you, I heard some of what you said to Leah. I think maybe you need to work on talking a little more quietly."  
"Why," Brendan cleared his throat. "why didn't you say anything at the time?" Brendan asked as they started walking again.  
Ste was leading the way not daring to look at Brendan as he spoke. "I don't know I guess I was caught by surprise. I was half asleep, besides who knows how you would've reacted if I'd caught you?"  
Brendan was quite hurt by the last statement. "Stephen... I..." Brendan sighed they had reached Leah and Lucas' nursery and the children were waiting.

Ste came walking out the gates with the children and to his surprise Brendan was waiting for them. Leah ran straight over to him and started rambling on about her day handing various pieces of paper over to Brendan for him to look at. Ste couldn't help but smile as he observed.  
"And what have you been up to?" Ste asked Lucas, leaving Leah to talk to Brendan as they made their way home.  
"I did painting." Lucas answered although with how he was covered in paint anyone could have guessed that.  
The kids continued to talk about their days to both Ste and Brendan till they got near home and ran the last bit giving Ste and Brendan a couple of seconds. As Ste turned to say something to Brendan however he'd disappeared. 'Typical.' Ste thought to himself. 'Even after being found out you still can't face the truth, again.'  
Ste shrugged not sure what to do about it for now, but he was sure he was going to confront Brendan Brady one way or another.

Brendan found himself drinking again, thinking over what had just happened. He was finding it hard to know what to think about it, it was unexpected to him he hadn't thought Ste would find out. Now that Ste had found out he was struggling to gain control over the situation.  
Brendan pushed the fear of being out of control to the back of his mind. He thought instead of how nice it was walking with Ste and the children. Somehow it made the pain of missing his own kids a little less.  
With that calming thought Brendan finished his drink and decided to get stuck into some paper work for the club.

Ste walked into the club determined to find Brendan, he found him where he expected in the office going over paper work as if nothing happened. Ste didn't wait for Brendan to look up he couldn't afford to get distracted, he just went for it.  
"I'm surprised to see you're still here, I thought you would've been out of town by now." Ste knew this was harsh but these things needed to be said. He was sick and tired of falling under Brendan's charm and not saying how he really felt. "What do you think you're playing at anyway?" Ste continued. "I mean what kind of person breaks in just to sleep next to someone? Why not just talk to me I told you before I'm here if you need to talk." Ste stopped for breath and glared into Brendan's eyes. Brendan flinched as if he was going to get up and charge at Ste but didn't. He just sat there and said nothing, he had no idea what to say.  
Ste threw himself on the sofa, the very one they had thrown Brendan on in his drunken stupor, and chuckled to himself. "How did your body cope with the slumped position I laid you in?"  
Brendan looked Ste over with amazement where did he get the balls to suddenly joke with him so calmly?  
"I was the one who helped Ash lift you off the floor." Ste clarified. "I was still pretty pissed at you so when you started to struggle I just kind of dropped you and left." Ste sighed. "Poor Ash having to put up with you all the time." Ste finished, and waited for a reaction.  
Finally Ste got a reaction. "I'm not so old that I can't handle a rough position on a sofa." Brendan said as he lifted a suggestive eyebrow.  
Ste laughed but quickly composed himself, remembering he still hadn't had his answers. "So you've finally decided to say something. How about you answer my questions."  
Brendan almost shivered at this new Stephen he was seeing. He looked down at the desk in thought awhile. Looking back up he answered. "I don't know. I guess I need you more than I thought."  
Ste took a deep breath and steeled himself. He could not afford to loose control now. He needed to stay focused. He needed answers. "Okay, so now what?" He asked after a moment.  
Looking straight into Ste's eyes he answered. "I don't know if I can change but, I want to try doing things properly." He tried to give Ste his most open and honest face as he said this. He really wanted to be taken seriously.  
Ste was silent as he just stared at Brendan. Breaking the silence with a large sigh followed with a rushed statement. "Fine, I'm taking the kids out to the park tomorrow come along if you're serious about this. We'll be there either way." With that Ste left so as not to fall back into the Brady habits he had once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brendan was sitting, eating dinner as Cheryl talked about her day. He nodded and grunted every so often to show he was listening even though his thoughts were focused on something else. He was thinking about what Ste had said and what he could have or should have answered those questions with. If only he'd had a little more time to think on it, but then would he have run off like Stephen had said he would? Brendan grunted in time to respond to Cheryl, though it was more a grunt to himself as he didn't like to think himself a coward. He switched his thoughts to something else. Stephen was very different from how he knew him. He was confident, assured and... very sexy in an independent sort of way. Of course Brendan had found him sexy before but that was in a more cute and vulnerable way, this was almost the opposite. 'He seems to have more power over me now than he ever had.' Brendan thought to himself Cheryl scoffed and pulled Brendan from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about Bren? You're even more quiet than usual so I know there's something." She said in a Brady demanding sort of way a she waved her fork at him.  
Brendan weighed up his options. He could lie to her after all he's always believed what he gets up to is his business, but then he did tell Stephen he wanted things to be different. Brendan took a deep breath as he decided what to say. "I spoke with Stephen today."  
"Right." Cheryl answered urging him to continue.  
"I'm meeting up with him tomorrow."  
"Are you?" Cheryl didn't wait for an answer to her question instead followed it with her own assumption. "Or are you gonna stand him up again? Just like last time with Declan."  
Cheryl knew it was harsh to say this but she also cared for Ste he was a dear friend. Brendan may be her brother but she couldn't deny his selfish and inconsiderate nature.  
Brendan stood to leave the table but answered as he did so. "I don't know, I want to be there but I don't know."  
Cheryl was left alone at the table wondering why her brother had to make things so complicated.

Ste was in bed wondering if he had done and said the right things. He hadn't yet told Amy about what had happened between Brendan and him and luckily the kids hadn't mentioned it. He wasn't forcing them to keep secrets, he would never do that to them, but he was grateful they hadn't said anything. He knew what Amy would say but he needed time to get his own head around it., besides if Brendan didn't show he'd have worried her for nothing. Even though Ste knew what would most likely happen he was hopeful. Surely Brendan wouldn't run again. But then with his track record would it be better for Ste's physical health if he did?  
"Oh for gods sake!" Ste grumbled out loud. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't in tomorrow, then again doors have never really stopped Brendan Brady before. No, he'd just have to get the kids ready, he'd give him 10 minutes to be late as Brendan's time keeping was usually solid, if he failed to show they'd go without him.

Brendan was on his way out wearing quite casual clothes it felt a little odd, he'd been wearing suits mostly. His mind was torn did he really want this or did he just say this to get back into Stephen's pants? He was full of doubts and didn't like it one bit. He hated thinking of himself in a bad light but these thoughts popped in every now and then. Little did he know that Ste was having doubts also.

The kids were ready to go, food was packed plus a couple of kid emergency essentials all that remained was for Brendan to arrive.  
Ste had hoped that sleep would settle his mind, it hadn't. He felt more nervous than ever. Had he made a mistake to suggest a trip to the park with Leah and Lucas would it be better they not come? Ste sighed "I'm being silly." Ste reassured himself as he realised he was just making up excuses to soften the blow if Brendan didn't show.

Brendan hesitantly knocked on the door. Swallowing thickly he waited.

Ste stood at the other side of the door kids beside him ready to go they were excited, had been all morning. A deep breath escaped from Ste as he opened the door and all three stepped out. Ste stopped, where was Brendan? He definitely heard knocking so where was he? Ste walked the children all the way out and looked round.  
"Stephen."  
Ste jumped, Brendan was leaning against the outside wall.  
"I thought." Ste shook his head. "Never mind."  
Brendan knelt down and greeted the kids. Which helped both Ste and Brendan relax before they set off.

At the park things weren't too awkward. After throwing the ball about for a bit with the kids they started entertaining themselves on the play equipment. This left Brendan and Ste alone to talk. They sat on a bench watching the children play.  
"How uh... how has the job hunt been going?" Brendan asked awkwardly.  
"Not great, keep trying with no luck." Ste replied glumly.  
"I can always help you out with some cash if you need it."  
"No." Ste replied hastily. "That's not what I want." He sighed. "I need to make my own money, but thanks for the offer, I know you mean well."  
" Sorry, I just don't want you to have any difficulties." Brendan explained.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have got rid of me then." Ste snapped.  
Brendan was silent.  
Ste sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Never mind what I said, lets just talk about something else."  
"Maybe..." Brendan stopped and looked from Ste to his knees. "Maybe we should talk about that."  
Ste looked at the side of Brendan's face with a mix of emotions. He was happy for the suggestion but unsure and confused as it was coming from Brendan who, had a tendency to strike out if he felt too vulnerable or emotionally confused. It would be good to clear the air but could Brendan keep his fists under control long enough for it to clear?  
Brendan interrupted Ste's thoughts "We should talk about it all, everything, get to know each other properly."  
Ste finally spoke after long delay. "If you're sure you would want to and can." Ste paused to judge Brendan's reaction. He seemed to expect it, so Ste continued. "I think we should meet up for a coffee or something and talk then, not with the kids around." Ste smiled at the end of the sentence hoping to lighten the mood.  
"OK." Brendan replied as he stood to help Leah on a climbing frame.  
Ste sat for a little longer thinking how different Brendan was being he seemed genuine but was it an act? Was he playing the long game? Biding his time till he had Ste where he wanted him and then slinking back into his old ways making Ste feel trapped and insecure in his grasp? Could Ste ever get over all the lies and just trust? He pushed his thoughts and questions to the back of his mind and stood to gather his things. "Brendan, we should get going the kids need food."  
Brendan took Leah and Lucas by the hand and walked over. Ste watched and his heart flipped at such a sweet sight.

Back at the house Ste led the children inside and Brendan waited at the door to say bye. Not giving it much thought Ste waved Brendan to come in. As Leah and Lucas played at the small table, Brendan stood with Ste in the kitchen watching him prepare the food.  
"You know," Ste started. "You don't have to stay."  
"I know." Brendan touched Ste's shoulder causing him to look into Brendan's eyes. "I want to."  
Ste was quite visibly stunned by this confession of sorts. Which caused Brendan to laugh. "Is it that surprising? For me to say it?"  
"Well yea actually." Ste replied. "I'm not used to you being so..." Ste paused trying to find the right word but failed and settled for. "So normal I guess."  
Rather than be offended Brendan just laughed. Ste couldn't help but join in.  
"Why don't you eat with us? After I put the kids to bed we can talk or just watch a film."  
"Won't Amy mind?"  
"Probably, but I'll talk to her when she gets in, I needed to talk with her about all this anyway. Now stop just standing there and give me a hand."  
This left no room for Brendan to argue and as he didn't really want to leave he obeyed Ste's orders and started chopping some veg.

Amy walked in as Ste was plating the food. As she noticed Brendan doom filled the air and made the house feel even smaller.  
"What the hell is going on her?" Amy exclaimed.  
Ste jumped and turned to Amy motioning for her to calm down. "Brendan could you give us a moment." He sighed.  
Brendan took his plate and went to Ste's bedroom without saying a word. If Stephen wanted to handle this Brendan was going to let him.  
"Will you just please explain what he's doing here." Amy said trying really hard not to raise her voice and unsettle the kids.  
"I invited him to stay for dinner."  
"Why would you do that?" Amy interrupted.  
Ste took a deep breath ready to explain. "We went to the park today and he came along. We were having a nice time, the kids enjoyed playing with him and we talked. We talked properly I mean."  
"So?" Amy questioned. "Do you really think he's changed just like that?"  
"No." Ste said after a moment. "I don't think he's changed just yet but he's trying."  
"Fine you want to be an idiot, go ahead, I won't stop you. Don't involve the kids. I don't want them near him." Amy stated firmly.  
At that moment Brendan emerged from the bedroom having heard everything but decided not to comment. "Thanks for the food, it was nice, I'll see myself out." Before he escaped the tension he pecked Ste on the cheek and waved at the kids.  
Ste stood silent not sure what to say after Brendan had left. Amy on the other hand had things to say. She continued to argue her opinion for the rest of the evening despite having said that she was going to let Ste be an idiot. She cared too much to leave him to his own stupidity.  
Not having the will or interest to argue back, Ste was silent half listening and half considering if he really believed Brendan's efforts. Maybe he was just being stupid and wishing Brendan's new attitude was genuine because he really wanted it to be so.

Brendan sat on the edge of his bed, he found himself in a very contemplative mood.  
Should he continue his efforts in making Ste his once again? Or should he step back so as not to rip him and Amy apart? He wasn't sure, the only thing he did know for sure is that he had really enjoyed the day with Ste and the kids.  
Brendan allowed himself a smile. At that moment Ste text him. **Goodnight x** It read.  
Brendan smirked and replied **night Stephen**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brendan was busy at the club a few days later, getting ready for the evening. Him and Ste had been texting casually but had not really seen each other since the day at the park. Brendan was straightening the bottles and twisting them so the labels showed behind the bar. He looked at his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate, his lips curling into a smile from the anticipation of what it might say and who it might be from.  
It read. **Really bored. Fancy doing something later if you're not busy? Ste  
**Brendan replied. **Tell me when I'll be there  
****Make it about 8 at mine x Ste  
**Brendan agreed and cleared his schedule for the evening, deciding he wasn't needed at the club.

Ste smiled as he read Brendan's final text. He slipped into his coat and made his way to the shops. He had a meal to plan.

Brendan stood at Ste's door wearing his red shirt, the one of their first proper kiss. He knocked confidently and waited as he heard Ste make his way to the door.  
"Where are Amy and the kids?" Brendan asked as Ste opened the door.  
" Oh hey, they're at Mike's for the weekend"  
Brendan had heard all he needed to hear and pushed his lips onto Ste's passionately. Swept away in his desire for Ste he forced him further into the room and moved his hands to undress him. Suddenly Brendan felt Ste's hands pushing him away, not sure what was going on Brendan opened his eyes. What he saw was Ste's eyes glaring at him. Confused Brendan pulled away. "What's the matter with you?"  
This question got Ste fired up. "What's the matter? How about you almost forcing you dick inside me without so much as a hello!" Ste paused and looked Brendan over and continued. "I thought we were taking things SLOW anyway?" This time Ste expected an answer.  
"Haven't we been going slow enough?"  
"What? So you've had enough of waiting and that means you can just pounce on me without warning?"  
"I know you want it, and if you had just let it happen you wouldn't have regretted it." Brendan said as he advanced again.  
Ste backed away causing him to fall backwards onto the sofa. Brendan didn't waste time and moved to take advantage of Ste's vulnerability.  
Ste struggled to get up and and out of the position he found himself in. He was thinking about the things he had planned for tonight. 'I've prepared a dinner and rented a DVD. I know it's lame but it's also normal and that's what I thought we were going for this time. I definitely didn't want this, to be forced.' Tears had started to form in his eyes and he could feel himself giving up. "Please." Ste begged.  
Brendan then stopped and looked down at the frightened man beneath him, yet he could still see that challenging fire in his eyes. Brendan released his hold, backed away and sat on the floor.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. 'Shit Brady, you need to leave.' He thought to himself.  
Ste composed himself while thinking out his next move. Should he run, maybe shout at him or he could just wait to see what Brendan would do. Ste decided on the latter and was about to say something when Brendan spoke up.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he advanced on Ste again, but this time he did so slowly and was watching Ste's reaction as he did so. "I'm sorry he repeated as he moved to hold Ste.  
Stunned, Ste let Brendan hold him as he listened.  
"I... I don't know what I was thinking, I would never..." Brendan said softly, he continued. "I can't even imagine." He replayed the event in his head becoming angry and disgusted with himself, feeling the regret build inside himself.  
Hearing shame and sadness, as Brendan realised what he had almost done, take over his voice made Ste shush Brendan and say. "Hey, you didn't. I can't say I wasn't... scared, but it's ok nothing happened." Ste wasn't sure if he believed himself when he said it was ok but on hearing the regret in Brendan's voice he couldn't help but feel the need to comfort him.  
"I'm so sorry" Brendan said again. Then he just continued to hold Ste in silence not daring to move or let go.

When Ste finally spoke again it felt to Brendan like hours had passed, he could hear in Ste's voice that he might have cried a little, looking down at his wet sleeve confirmed his suspicions.  
"If" Ste swallowed to try and clear his voice. "If you let go I'll make dinner."  
Brendan sighed and squeezed Ste a little tighter. "I should just go." He said without making a move.  
"I don't want that." Ste whispered, then a little louder he said. "I'm not really hungry but I know what you're like so let go and I'll make food. Unless you're not hungry, but then just stay with me like this, don't leave." Ste smiled as he commented on knowing what Brendan was like hoping that it would lighten the atmosphere a little. He also couldn't help but cringe as he asked Brendan to hold him longer, he could be such a woman sometimes.  
Brendan didn't move again planning on holding Ste a little while longer, he was feeling a little sleepy. His stomach then protested so loudly it was more of a roar than a growl.  
Ste started laughing and moved to get up.  
Brendan let him go and was now also laughing. "I guess you know me quite well." he chuckled.

"Stephen." Brendan started after a moments passing. "I need you to know that I would never hurt you like that."  
Ste stayed silent as he was cooking dinner and thought. 'Can I imagine Brendan doing something like that? If so he needs to leave, but I don't want him to leave. Does that mean I still trust Brendan or am I just an idiot?' Ste decided to speak after a moment. "You've hurt me in almost every other way." He wasn't sure what he was trying to say with that, he just said it.  
"I know." Brendan said in no way proud of himself. "I wish I hadn't." He followed sombrely.

They had eaten and moved back to the sofa, they hadn't talked much, but then Brendan never really said much it was mainly Ste rambling on about something usually. They were leaning into each other on the sofa, Ste almost laying across Brendan's lap. They were watching the DVD Ste had rented, although he doubted now if there was any point considering the atmosphere there wasn't much focus for the film. Ste adjusted himself against Brendan curling up a little more.  
Brendan broke the silence between them moments later. "Stephen I'm not sure what I need to do to make it up to you." He paused feeling uncomfortable with baring his feelings again. "But you need to know I love you and whatever it is you want or need I'll do it." he gently kissed the top of Ste's head and returned his eyes to the screen and attempted to be interested in the film again. Hoping he didn't have to be all squishy with his feelings for a lot longer, he wasn't a damn pussy after all.  
"Just don't go." Ste whispered as he looked up at Brendan who had turned his head down to face him. They then shared a small kiss initiated by Ste. "I need you to stop worrying I'll change my mind about trying _us_ again. I need you to not try to rush things."  
Brendan thought a moment. 'Is Stephen right am I just scared of losing him again? If this is the case and Stephen is right I need to stop underestimating him, he really does know me a lot better than I'll ever admit.' Brendan squeezed Ste tighter as he concluded Ste was indeed right. He then promised "I'll never knowingly hurt you again, and slow really is ok." Brendan said this more as a finishing statement than a promise but he felt that his intentions had come across.

Ste awoke with the TV on a blue screen the film long finished. He was still laying on Brendan, he felt all stiff and uncomfortable, he could only imagine what Brendan felt like. Ste wriggled from under Brendan's arm and turned the TV off waking Brendan in the process, who awakened groaning. His bones cracking a little as he straightened out.  
Seeing Brendan all stiff and sore caused Ste to chuckle. "I thought you said you weren't too old to handle a rough position on a sofa."  
Brendan glared with his comeback. "Well I was stuck under this lump using me as his pillow!" Brendan groaned with more emphasis as he stood mockingly trying to make Ste feel guilty.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Ste said rather surprised while pretending to be offended.  
"What if I am?" Brendan challenged, he seemed in a better mood.  
Ste, also in a better mood, gave Brendan a playful shove causing him to wobble a little. "Ha, you really are getting soft in your old age Brady. Come on lets go to bed soothe those bones of yours."  
Brendan scoffed but followed anyway, happy for the invite as he was all sore and still tired. "You wait till the morning I'll show you who's old then." Brendan yawned.  
Ste just laughed in response as he removed his trousers and got into bed. Brendan followed suit by removing his shirt and trousers then settled in beside Ste. He fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Ste watching him as he went over the events of the evening realising he had already forgiven Brendan. Sighing he whispered. "We are a mess but maybe this time we'll fix it." He yawned before drifting of to sleep himself.

The next morning Brendan woke first blinking a few times to focus on his surroundings. He turned and saw Ste was still sleeping, he took a moment to watch him sleep and ponder some thoughts as he watched Ste breath peacefully. 'How could I have ever hurt you? You're perfect for me, you understand me Stephen. Yet when you got too close in the past I would beat you despite falling more in love with you. If I could just quit you I would leave you to be better off without me, as I showed yesterday even when I'm not intent on hurting you I still do.' Brendan reached out a hand and started running his fingers through Ste's hair. 'Stephen how do you forgive me every time?' He wondered.  
Just then Ste opened his eyes slowly, Brendan still had his hand in his hair and was feeling a little embarrassed by the show of affection so withdrew his hand quickly.  
Ste didn't mind the action understanding that Brendan would feel self-conscious. "Hey." He said simply.  
"Morning." Brendan replied. "You sleep well?"  
This caused Ste to chuckle, the question reminding himself of the comment he had made about Brendan's old bones. So instead of answering, he asked him his own question. "How are your old bones? Did you get them rested?" Ste's smile grew as he asked his question  
"Oi!" Brendan called out as he poked Ste in the ribs. "I asked you a question first, but my bones are just fine Stephen."  
Ste huddled closer to Brendan as he laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He curled into Brendan's chest. "I slept fine thank you."  
Brendan adjusted himself so he could embrace him.

Ste was gently caressing Brendan's chest hair, he did love it so. He inhaled deeply taking in his scent and enjoying the moment. "Do you uh... do you sleep better when you're with me?" He asked this hesitantly, not sure if the question was too emotionally loaded for Brendan. He knew Brendan and knew he wasn't keen on talking about the _squishy_ stuff.  
Brendan felt Ste tense up as he asked the question. 'Stephen's obviously still has some doubts about my temperament.' he thought to himself as he took a moment to answer. 'I'm just going to have to prove I won't hurt him by showing him, this is going to take a while I guess.' Brendan resolved he was going to do his best by Ste even if it took a life time, he wouldn't mind for him. "Yes Stephen." Brendan finally answered.  
"So I'm like your cup of hot milk."Ste said as he grinned up at Brendan, happy with the answer.  
"You really have a strange mind Stephen, but yea I guess so." Brendan chuckled as he bent his neck to kiss Ste lightly.  
Ste responded to the kiss with a little more enthusiasm moving his hands to Brendan's face and continuing the kiss for a few moments.  
Brendan looked down at him, raised his eyebrow and asked. "How do you always forgive me?"  
Ste shrugged. "Breakfast?" He asked sweetly.  
"That would be great." Brendan said accepting the offer.  
"No." Ste laughed. "I meant you make it." Ste clarified.  
Without giving it much thought Brendan kissed Ste again. "ok." He then got up and set off for the kitchen. He stopped just before the door to look back at Ste, who had rolled over and shut his eyes as he waited for breakfast, and thought to himself 'Who the hell is in control?' He stared down at the young man before him, innocently curled up under the duvet, and smiled. 'Just this once.' Brendan thought to himself. 'Just this once!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days on Brendan had _stumbled _upon Ste in College Coffee. He ordered a coffee and sat himself beside Ste before the young man had even noticed him entering.  
"How do you do that?" Ste asked unable to hide his surprise at Brendans sudden appearance.  
"Do what?" Brendan returned as if he wasn't trying to be just a little bit sneaky.  
"Just appear next to me." Ste explained.  
Brendan smirked. "Stephen an elephant could sneak past you with the way you daydream."  
Ste huffed a little. "That's not true." He challenged quietly.  
Brendan leant in close to Ste. "You forget Stephen, I was sneaking into your bed for ages before you noticed." Looking smug as he straightened out and sat back.  
Ste just blushed as he drank the rest of his tea. He found himself thinking that a statement like that should worry him. 'How long had it been going on, before I heard him talking to Leah?' He resolved to talk about it at another time as he didn't want to cause a scene.  
In the mean time Brendan's coffee had arrived and he sipped at it testing the temperature before turning to Ste, setting his coffee back down. "How is the job hunt going then?" He enquired.  
"Not good at all, with how little I hear back I'm starting wonder if I'm imagining applying." Ste said exasperated.  
"I need cover at the club." Brendan stated.  
Ste studied Brendan a moment. 'You came looking for me to offer me the work didn't you?' He thought feeling himself warm inside. "That would be a big help." he concluded.  
"Good, good. If you're acceptable there might be a more permanent position for you." Brendan teased.  
"We'll see how I fit in shall we?" Ste chuckled.  
Brendan reached over and placed his hand on Ste's shoulder as he gulped his coffee down and then quickly left, leaving Ste behind thinking on his _new _job.

Ste slowly entered his home hoping to spy Amy's mood before he told her his news. She was doing the washing-up and seemed in an alright mood as she was singing along to the radio.  
"Hey." Ste interrupted, holding back a laugh.  
"Oh hi." Amy returned blushing a little, embarrassed at being caught singing.  
"I uh... I've got a job, I think." He wasn't sure why he added the I think but then you never knew it might not workout, so many things hadn't for him.  
" Really!?" Amy exclaimed as she finished drying her hands and hugged him. "Where? When?" She asked releasing him.  
"Well." Ste started preparing himself for Amy's inevitable reaction. "They need cover at the club, but I reckon I could get something permanent out of it again, if I wanted."  
"The club?" Amy uttered as she pulled a face. "I that really a good idea Ste?"  
"Why not? It's work isn't it and we both know I need it" Ste almost shouted.  
"But back at the club? I don't know how things are between you and Brendan, because you haven't been telling me anything, but are you sure he's not just doing this so he's got all the control again?" Amy asked carefully, she was just worried about him.  
"Things are fine between us! I haven't talked to you about it because I figured you'd just argue with me, you'd tell me I'm an idiot." Ste was feeling very frustrated with Amy, for not trusting him. 'Sure I've made mistakes in the past , quite a few involving Brendan but I'm not stupid!' He assured himself.  
"I can't help caring!" Amy tried to soften her tone to show that she really only meant well. "Just promise you'll keep a clear head about all this, don't get swept away in the moment too much. Please don't stick it out for the money either I'd much rather have you safe than battered." She finished as she put a hand on Ste's shoulder.  
Ste placed his hand over hers and sighed. "Don't worry so much, I know Brendan a lot better this time around." He chuckled. "I'm not saying he's gone all soft but I reckon he's not so much about the control any more."  
"Don't worry I do trust you." Amy gave in she could tell Ste had already fallen too far for Brendan, again. She just hoped he had listened to her and taken some of it in.  
"Thanks Ames." Ste pecked her on the cheek as he passed her in the kitchen to make tea.

Cheryl watched Brendan as he almost floated through the club. "I take it things are going well between you and Ste then?" she enquired daringly.  
Brendan turned on his heel to face Cheryl. "What makes you say that?" he asked trying to seem unaffected.  
"I don't know you just seem happier."  
"And Stephen is the only possible reason that you can think of?" Brendan contemplates out loud.  
"Yea actually, he's the only one that makes you happy like this. It's cute really." She sighed thinking how nice it would be for her if she found someone to make her happy like Ste did for Brendan.  
"It's not cute Chez, and it's not true either." Brendan answered as he realised he had fallen into a playful squabble with Cheryl.  
"So... Ste doesn't make you happy?" Cheryl said failing to suppress a smile.  
"I meant he's not the only... Ugh, alright Chez me and Stephen are doing fine." Brendan was giving up on acting cool. With the mood Cheryl was in she wouldn't give up pestering him, unless he gave in anyway.  
"Ooh _Me and Stephen_? You're talking like you're in a relationship now." Cheryl giggled.  
Brendan glared at his sister. 'Why must she tease me?' He thought as he continued to glare hoping she'd get the message without having to say anything else on the matter.  
"OK, I can see you've had enough of my questions. I'll leave it alone." she said as she scrolled through the names on her phone.  
"Thank you." Brendan said as he walked off.  
Cheryl had found who she wanted and pressed dial, she waited for the other person to answer. "Hey Ste, how you doing love?.. Good, I have a question, Brendan says you're in a relationship is this true?" she rushed the last part as Brendan was making his way back across the club, fast.  
Brendan managed to get the phone out of her hands in time to hear a laughing Ste.  
"Don't wind him up too much Cheryl, you know what he's like. Don't fancy working with a grumpy Brendan."  
"Oh, I'm grumpy as well as in a relationship now?" Brendan demanded playfully.  
Ste yelped on the other end not expecting to hear Brendans voice. "Oh um Brendan." He squeaked. "I um, where's Cheryl?"  
"Tackled to the floor." Brendan stated. Listening to Ste's laughter, it really was a great laugh so he took a moment to enjoy it.  
Cheryl grabbed this opportune moment in which Brendan was distracted, by Ste's wonderful laugh, to take her phone back and run off with it. "Don't worry Ste I'm on the run!"  
"Please stop teasing him Chez he really can be a sulk." Ste chuckled. "I'm just walking through the village now if you need back up." he laughed again.  
At that moment Cheryl came bursting through the club doors running towards him looking quite dishevelled.  
Ste hung up as he failed to stop laughing, watching as Cheryl continued to run towards him and try to find shelter behind him.  
Brendan followed coming towards Ste at more of a charge than a run. Ste and Cheryl were practically giggling when Brendan reached them. "Were you in on this Stephen?"  
"Nope." Ste answered trying to calm his laughter. "First I heard that we're in a relationship was when Cheryl phoned."  
"Hmm... that seems to be the word of the day doesn't it?" Brendan supposed.  
"Oh just admit it Bren, Ste makes you happy." Cheryl said rolling her eyes having calmed down.  
Ste looked at Brendan who seemed to be uncomfortable. "You don't have to say anything you know Cheryl's just teasing."  
"I know." Brendan said as he closed in on Ste, placing his hands at the young man's waist. "But I guess what she says is true." He finished with a light kiss to Ste's lips, he found it hard to resist them when he was this close. The look in Ste's eyes as he looked up at Brendan all open and full of emotion as he blushed, drove Brendan to kiss him again more vigorously this time.  
"Um guys?" Cheryl interrupted. "People are staring."  
Brendan broke off the kiss. "Sorry." He breathed and turned to look at Cheryl.  
"S'OK" Ste whispered in return.  
Cheryl was practically beaming. "You two are so adorable." She cheered flying of again.  
Brendan and Ste followed her back to the club.

Ste's work shift passed by without incident, but then he didn't expect any different. He knew what he was doing, could do it with his eyes closed. So he continued to work at the club and fell into a nice rhythm. He would help Amy out with the kids during the day until his shift started, and then usually spend the evening/nights with Brendan.  
Who was happy to have Ste there, working for him again, he liked the idea of being able to keep an eye on him. To keep him safe, to help him provide for his family. It also helped him with his boredom. Seeing Ste standing behind the bar, serving or lifting crates and boxes, really fuelled his imagination. Which resulted in Brendan having to steal him away at any possible moment for a quick make-out session.  
'Things are running smoothly.' Brendan thought to himself as he leant across the bar to steal a quick kiss from his number one barman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ste was cleaning the bar as he watched Brendan across the club, who was clearing some glasses, he must have been in a good mood to be helping out. It made Ste smile warmly to know Brendan was in a good mood as he glanced over at him on occasion.  
Brendan could sense Ste's staring, he looked up and caught Ste turn his head, embarrassed to be caught mid stare. The thought of Ste watching him made him feel all tingly with power, that he had that effect on the young man. Truth was, though Brendan would be reluctant to admit it even to himself, Ste held just the same power over him too.

Brendan had dismissed the others employees working that evening, Ste noticed. All the cleaning was done so he made his way over to Brendan, who was looking something over in the office. He stepped up behind him and took hold of the older man's hand. Before he could do anything else or even speak, Brendan had turned and captured his lips in a kiss.  
"You read my mind." Ste said as he looked into Brendan's eyes.  
"Hmm... is that so?" Brendan questioned his voice deep with lust. "Can you read mine?"  
Ste had some guesses and he wasn't objecting. He didn't answer though just leant in for another kiss.  
Brendan broke the kiss, trying to regain control over his breath as he asked. "Do you want to come home with me tonight?" Ste's smile said it all for Brendan as he stole another breath taking kiss.

Brendan closed the door and looked and looked round the quiet flat. 'Cheryl is either out or already in bed.' he thought to himself. It was still fairly early so he concluded it to be his first guess. Ste was texting as he turned to look at him. "Who has your attention there Stephen?" Brendan enquired.  
"Oh, uh just Amy. Before she think I'm kidnapped." Ste replied, he then switched off his phone. Giving Brendan a nervous smile as he looked up.  
Brendan was also feeling a little nervous, he didn't show it to Ste of course. "Do you want a drink?"  
"No, I'm fine thanks." Ste said quietly.  
Brendan placed his hand on the side of Ste's face. "Give us a kiss then." He smirked slightly and tilting his face to the side.  
That's all Ste needed he grabbed hold of Brendan's jacket kissing him passionately, his nerves were history. He broke the kiss and practically dragged Brendan to the bedroom.  
Brendan followed voluntarily not bothered that Ste was leading the way, the man knew where he was going.

In the bedroom they were kissing and groping each other taking their time undressing the other.  
Ste felt less urgent now and let Brendan take the lead. 'Slow down Ste, this is happening no need to rush it.'  
Brendan guided them over to the bed and gave Ste room to make himself comfortable as he removed his own trousers.  
They were now both almost naked except for their underpants.  
Ste reached out for the older man who took his hand as he settled over the younger kissing him again. Ste then moved both his hands to Brendans shoulders and neck urging him to move closer.  
Brendans hands were exploring the body beneath him, rediscovering every detail of it. He moved his leg to a more comfortable position resulting in their growing erections coming together. They both hissed and moaned at the contact.  
Ste began to move his hips so they continued to brush together teasing their hardening shafts.  
Brendan reached over to the bedside cabinet for some lube and a condom. He laid them out for easy reach. He looked back at Ste who was flushed with lust and need, he bent down and kissed him gently making his way down his jaw and neck.  
Ste gasped and moaned as Brendan nipped, sucked and licked at his neck and collarbone.  
Brendan moved his hands downwards as he continued working Ste with his mouth. He reach down and cupped the hardening cock through the fabric earning himself another gasp out of his bed partner. He could help but smile against Ste's skin at the sound of it. He then proceeded to slide one hand in eagerly taking hold of the member as his other hand worked to remove Ste's boxers with his help.

Ste was now naked but Brendan was still slightly covered and this pestered at him, if he was naked Brendan should be naked. Ste moved to remove the offensive item, but _God _Brendan was still touching him and it was so amazingly distracting.  
After feeling Ste struggle for a moment Brendan chuckled. "Am I in the way here Stephen?" he stopped his ministrations.  
"No but I'm undressed and you," he paused sighing, straightened himself and slid the older man's boxers down and off. "there I'm good now." he finished.  
Brendan laughed outright then. "You're good now? I'm ok to carry on?"  
Ste went a little quiet, embarrassed. "That's not what I meant, sorry." he pouted and blushed.  
Brendan pulled ste towards him with his hand behind his head and kissed him. "Don't apologize Stephen." Brendans hands found their way back down to Ste's member as he continued to kiss him.  
Ste cringed inwardly feeling stupid but got over it as Brendan was pleasuring him again. He reached down towards Brendan and found his dick and mimicked his partners actions.

Brendan reached over to the lube and coated his fingers he then reached past Ste's balls to find his opening and began to caress it, to relax the muscles.  
Ste's breath hitched as he felt Brendans fingers teasing his entrance, resulting in his stroking of Brendans cock to become clumsy.  
Brendan didn't much mind the change in Ste's actions as he was finding himself a little too close to the edge, Ste had a fantastic pair of hands. He kissed Ste as he inserted a finger trying to distract him from any discomfort, it had been a little while and he didn't want it to be too uncomfortable for Ste.  
Ste gasped and moaned enjoying the sensation of Brendan adding a finger as he felt muscles relax. He was becoming desperate with need for something more inside him, he reached over to where he remembered the condom being. He found it and placed it in Brendans hand which was on Ste's hip. "Please." he moaned, his voice pitching as Brendans fingers moved inside him.  
"Shit Stephen." Brendan whispered as he looked down at the young man, his eyes hooded lips parted and swollen. He looked so desirable and with his moans and begging, Brendan had no idea how he had ever let him go.  
Brendan seemed to be moving to slow for Ste, as he took the condom back removed the packaging and slid it over Brendans cock himself.  
Brendan got his brain back into gear and caught Ste's lips as he had leant over. Without breaking the kiss he guided Ste to lay back onto the bed in position. He looked into Ste's eyes as he started to slowly insert himself watching the expression in them.  
Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan as he tried to relax his muscles against the intrusion. They kissed again it was slow and a little sloppy but full of desire. "I love you." Ste sighed as their lips parted.  
At this Brendan started to move, slow at first but picking speed as Ste rocked his hips to meet his thrusts.  
Their lips crashed onto each other as they moved together, Ste's arms anchored around Brendans shoulders to keep him as close as possible.  
Brendan reached between them for Ste's cock as he felt himself get closer to the sweet oblivion of pleasure.  
Ste's moans were getting louder as he too travelled closer to the edge.  
Brendan came first grunting and moaning deeply, followed by Ste calling out his name to the heavens. Holding onto each other as they rode out the shocks of their climax together.

After cleaning themselves up a bit they lay in bed together waiting for sleep to take them.  
Ste sighed beside Brendan as he was tracing his fingers through the older males chest hair.  
"You ok?" Brendan asked as he sipped his drink, he had needed it after fumble between the sheets.  
"Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ste enquired as he looked up.  
"You seem quiet is all." Brendan clarified.  
"Oh. Thought you said I talked too much anyway?" Ste countered playfully.  
"I wasn't asking for a conversation and I'm not complaining about the quiet. Just checking you're ok." Brendan huffed a little.  
"Aaw, you're a real sweetheart aren't you." Ste teased before kissing him lightly to show he appreciated the thought. "I love you too Brendan." he finished and snuggled back into place.  
Brendan reached out for Ste's hand and squeezed it lightly.  
Not long after they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning Brendan awoke alone, he noticed his eyes still closed. He blindly searched beside him before giving in and reluctantly opening his eyes to the subdued by curtains morning light. Looking around he confirmed his bed partner had left him. Before he could wonder where he was though he heard him in the kitchen, talking to Cheryl. 'Oh God!' he thought as he pulled some jogging bottoms on. 'Cheryl's going to love this. She's never caught anyone _the morning after_ with me before.' he rushed out to see Ste and Cheryl sitting at the table laughing and joking. They seemed unaware that Brendan was watching them eat breakfast. It gave him a warm feeling inside knowing that Ste could fit so nicely into his life.

It wasn't long before Cheryl noticed Brendan. "Hey love, got some coffee and toast here for you." She said greeting him with a warm smile.  
Brendan sat himself down on a chair next to Ste and began to eat. "thanks." was all he said after swallowing his first bite.  
"So, Ste what you up to today?" Cheryl wondered as she sipped her tea.  
"Don't know, nothing planned." Ste shrugged as he tried not to think how weird it was having breakfast with the Brady's. "Need to go home really, I need clean clothes." he pondered out loud.  
"I suppose Amy will be wondering where you are as well." Cheryl assumed.  
"Oh, yea Amy." Ste sighed "No she knows, some of it anyway, I text her so she wouldn't worry. I'm sure she'll want to talk about it though." He looked next to him at Brendan who had moved onto his coffee having finished his toast.  
Brendan noticed the younger man look at him, he finished his coffee and stated as he stood. "It will be fine Stephen." he placed his plate and mug in the sink and leant against the kitchen side.  
"Why don't you go with him Bren?" Cheryl suggested.  
"Hmm." Ste considered this a moment before agreeing. "It would show that we're seriously giving us a go."  
"You'll be fine on your own." Brendan piped in, leaving for his bedroom.  
Cheryl sighed and sipped her tea as she observed Ste, he was worrying over his nail as he looked in the direction Brendan had gone. "He's never really been one for confronting things like this, as you know. He's all show when he's in business mods but, emotionally he's not built for it." She placed her hand over Ste's in comfort. "He is learning though."  
ste smiled at her and got up making his way to Brendans bedroom, he turned his head. "Thanks for breakfast and the chat."  
Cheryl just smiled and nodded in return.

Ste entered the bedroom to find Brendan making his bed. He wasn't sure what to say so he decided to help.  
"You don't have to." Brendan said as he stopped with a pillow in his hands.  
" I know Ste said as he continued anyway. "I don't mind. It seems only fair really, I helped make the mess." A suggestive smile on his lips.  
Brendan over fluffed the pillow as he thought on what Ste had said. 'Is he still talking about the bed? Or is he referring to us?' he glanced over at Ste who had finished making the bed and was now sitting on it trying not to laugh.  
"What?" Brendan asked.  
"Uhm, I think the pillow's fluffed enough now." Ste replied grinning.  
Brendan looked down at the pillow, feeling only a little silly as he placed it on the bed. He sat down beside Ste a small smile forming on his lips.  
Ste noticed but decided not to comment, he instead placed his hand on Brendans knee as he leant in to place a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
Brendan turned to face Ste admiring him a moment, before kissing him passionately.  
When Ste was released from the kiss he let a small moan slip from his lips in appreciation. With heavy lidded eyes he requested. "Please come with me to tell Amy."  
Brendan almost rolled his eyes at the obvious way he was being _played_ by St. he sighed deeply saying. "Stephen I'm not good at these things." he paused as he moved a stray strand of hair from Ste's forehead. "I'm more of a do-er than a talker."  
"So do me know and come with me while I_ talk _to Amy." Ste laughed, before changing his mind. "Sorry." He said thinking about how Brendan didn't like to be pushed into things. "You don't have to, really. I didn't mean to moan. I'm just nervous I guess." His smile dropped, worry creasing his face as he imagined Amy's inevitable reaction.  
Brendan sighed inwardly trying not to show Ste had gotten to him. He placed a hand over Ste's chest pressing it flat as he guided Ste to lay down on the bed, positioning himself over Ste. "Like I said I'm not much for talking." He paused to devour Ste's lips, as he couldn't resist. "But if you really want me there I will be." He kissed Ste again as he started to caress the skin he found under the young man's shirt.  
Ste stopped to enjoy the feeling of being touched and kissed a moment before he pulled away slightly to confirm what Brendan had said. "Really?" he asked as he ran his hands over Brendans arms to grab hold of his shoulder. "You sure? I mean I don't want you feeling pushed."  
Brendan smiled lightly. "You worry too much, it will be fine, and I'll be there because I said I would."  
Ste's lips formed a face splitting grin in response, letting Brendan continue his exploits.  
Brendan only interrupting his actions to warn Ste to be quiet for Cheryl, they may not be keeping things secret but he had no interest in discussing Ste's noises with his sister.


End file.
